


Two Sides To The Night

by AsagiStilinski



Series: YOI Spooky Week 2019 [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Christmas Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), Halloween Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), Lonely Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Sad Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, The Pumpkin King, hasn't felt excited or inspired by Halloween in years, he isn't sure what's got him feeling so empty and out of sorts, but exploring Christmas Town seems to be helping...And finding a cute little elf there may just be the final key to unlocking his inspiration once again...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Spooky Week 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2019





	Two Sides To The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day six, part one "Creatures of the night"

Yet another successfull Halloween, and Viktor Nikiforov, the Pumpkin King.... felt empty inside

He had little excitement over how people were screaming that the night had been the best yet, and absolutely none over the idea of preparing for next year

The emptiness was a problem that he had been feeling for a wile now, and yet he could never seem to do anything about it

He had been trying for years to fill the void but to no avail

No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, there was nothing he could ever do to make himself feel better, to make the emptiness go away

He tried so hard.... he did so _much_

And yet he just lacked inspiration or motivation to go forward or... hell, anything really

He just... _lacked_

It was with the continued sinking feeling of this _lacking_ that he found himself listlessly laying in the pumpkin patch, as if something would come to him, but as per usual, nothing did

In fact, this time, something ran _away_

"Makkachin?"

The spirit dog had heard some sort of sound or perhaps seen something out of the corner of her eye and suddenly taken off away from him as quickly as, presumably, she could

"M-Makka!! Wait!!!"

Stumbling to his feet, the mostly skeletal man hurried to follow after the dog, following all through the streets of Halloween Town, chasing up and down the blocks, and suddenly finding himself tumbling out of Halloween Town all together

Makkachin kept running, and Viktor had very little time to look around at the strange place he had ended up, the wooded area full of trees that all had decoratively painted doors on them

He finally managed to grab Makkachin by the collar, lifting her up- knowing that, as a spirit, this would do nothing to hurt her- and frowning at the poodle

"Makka.... have I become so depressed that even you cannot stand me?" he asked with a heavy sigh, his shoulders sagging miserably as he moved to lean against the door behind him

The door.... that suddenly opened, and caused Viktor to fall right through it

Down and down and down... until he fell into a pile of snow

Scrambling to stand again, he blinked, picked up a pile of the fluffy white cold stuff, and began to smile

This was how he found Christmas Town

This was how he decided that perhaps he should get more inventive with things in the future

That perhaps, it was time to wrap up being the Pumpkin King and become something else instead, something like.... a _Sandy Claws_....

During these first two weeks of attempting to become the monster in the red suit, Viktor found himself visiting Christmas Town more and more often, and exploring the snowy village further and further

He met the most peculiar creatures called "elves" and even stranger he found big fluffy horses called "rain-dear", he experimented with sweet foods and sparkling lights and cold wet snow....

And about twelve days after he initially began his exploration of Christmas Town, he came across- by far- the most spectacular part of Christmas Town yet

And ironically, it didn't even truly _belong_ in Christmas Town

And "it" was not actually an "it" at all.... but instead a "he"

And _he_ was beautifull

True, he lacked the creepiness that Viktor was typically used to

He didn't have any unpleasant bones sticking out or organs on display, he didn't have fur or fangs or warts, he didn't have anything of note about him at all, and yet there was something so strangely... _spectacular_ about him...

He was so _soft_ looking, with dark hair and glasses covering his equally dark eyes, and the softest looking lips...

And Viktor decided then and there that this small, soft creature must become his

Clearing his throat and adjusting his bowtie, he combed his long bone-like fingers through his soft silver hair and began his journey to speak to the soft little creature, who was currently in the process of putting together some sort of little invention

Why, he was attaching _blades_ to _shoes_....

How marvelously macabre!!

Grinning with excitement, Viktor finally pranced forward and cleared his throat, gently tapping on the creature's shoulder

The soft little thing startled, then turned around and.... startled again, a rather concerned look on his face, but he didn't say or do anything to imply that he was frightened, unlike every other resident of this land

"Hello there, my hellish little creature," Viktor purred in his most seductive tone, reaching out to take the creature's hand and give it a soft kiss

Ah, the creature was turning red!!

"H-Hello...?"

"I am Viktor Nikiforov, the-"

"The Pumpkin King," the creature interrupted, much to Viktor's surprise

"Oh, you... you've heard of me....?"

"Y-Yes! Yes I..." the creature pulled his hand back and fidgeted a little, looking down at the ground, his face still bright red

"Um... I've visited Halloween Town before..."

"You have?!" Viktor gasped in amazement, earning a shaking nod from the adorably shy creature

"When was this?"

"A-A few times actually... including... last Halloween... I- .... well you see my mother is from Christmas Town and my father is from Halloween Town... and they decided to raise my sister and I here... but we go back every Halloween to celebrate.... I-I um... I always see you and hear your song and..... well I admire you quite alot," the creature explained, averting his gaze

Viktor smiled, wide and creepy, his eyes practically sparkling with delight at the information

"Oh that's dreadfully darling!! And do you like it there? In Halloween Town?"

"I do," the creature replied with a nervous smile

"But I... I'm afraid it isn't for me..."

"Well being afraid is a good thing! .. But what makes you believe such nonsense?" Viktor asked with concern, tilting his head from side to side like Makkachin would do whenever something took her by confusion

"Well I'm just... I'm no good at being creepy," the soft creature explained

"I would like to be, part of me would anyway but... I'm afraid I'm just terrible at it... though I suppose I'm really not the best toy-maker either to be perfectly fair..."

"Toy.... maker....?" Viktor repeated slowly, reaching out to trace his finger over the blade in front of him and beaming with delight as the blade sliced along his finger

The creature frowned, not nearly as impressed as he carefully moved Viktor's hand away from the bladed shoe and grabbed some sort of tissue from beside him to wrap Viktor's finger in

"I make toys for children, things that will make them happy,"

"Oh! That sounds quite a bit like what I do! I am an inventor, I invent things for children that will frighten them!"

"Yes I know, though I'm afraid that really _isn't_ the same," the creature chuckled back

"Hm... it isn't?"

"No, not quite I'm afraid,"

"I see.... ah that reminds me though, tell me my petrifyingly pretty thing, what is your name?"

"O-Oh um... it's Yuri," he replied softly

"It's.... _Yuri_...." Viktor repeated slowly, his eyes sparkling in delight as he stood up and reached out to gently tug "Yuri" upwards to his feet

He was so _cute_, draped in dark blue velvet fabric, and he had little jingling bells all over him instead of little animal skulls

Truly, Christmas Town was a strange little place

"Well Yuri, would you like to come with me back to Halloween Town? Perhaps you could teach me how to make these 'toys', as you know, I am trying to become a Sandy Claws myself, and in return, I can teach you to become more terrifying,"

"I would really like that quite alot," Yuri promised

"But... I don't think I should leave this close to Christmas, there's alot of work to be done, and I'm sorry Viktor but.. just as there's only one Pumpkin King, there's only one Sana Claus, and you can't just... _become_ him,"

Viktor frowned, his shoulders sagging a little at that revelation

"B-But maybe.... um... maybe you could become something _else_?" Yuri suggested politely

"Maybe you could become a special _type_ of Santa, just for Halloween Town,"

"Oh do you really think so!?" Viktor asked with excitement

"W-Well sure, I don't see why not..."

"Then can you teach me!?"

Yuri seemed startled again, much to Viktor's amusement

"I... still don't know if-"

"What if you could finish your work in my workshop? Or I could even stay here for a time! Yes, that's it, that's what I'll do, I'll stay with you Yuri!"

"W-What now?!"

"I'll stay with you in your cute little home and you can teach me how to become a Sandy Claws just for Halloween Town! And when you have the time or are finished with my lessons, then we'll go back to Halloween Town and _I_ shall teach _you_ how to be frightening, what do you say?!"

"I-I say...."

Yuri paused, taking a breath before pushing a smile onto his face

"I say.... let's do it,"

"Ahh!! Murderously magnificent!!" Viktor chimed with excitement, practically bouncing again as he pulled Yuri a bit closer.... and only then looked up to see mistletoe above them...

"Oh Yuri, look at that!" he smiled, and just as Yuri began to tilt his face up, Viktor leaned down and gave him a soft, gentle kiss

When he pulled back, Yuri looked as though he had just been hit by a bus

Wow, he must be an even better kisser than he first thought!!

"See? I've got this Sandy Claws thing in my pocket, so to speak, I'm already aware of so many of you customs!!"

Yuri's lips twitched up a little and he gave a nod, suddenly wrapping his fingers around Viktor's

"It... seems that you do, care to show me again?"

Beaming, Viktor was more than happy to do just that

He bent down for another kiss, and exhaled softly in releif, as for the first time in years, not only did he not feel _empty_ anymore, he felt.... truly _full_

He was full of happiness, full of inspiration, and full of.... some warm feeling that he had yet to identify

But perhaps, if they were teaching eachother things, then Yuri could teach him about _that_ as well


End file.
